Under Protection
by Runawaydrummer
Summary: Kagura, a worldwide known swimmer, needs bodyguards. Chiyo, Sakaki, Yomi, Osaka, and Tomo take the job. Complete. Surprise chapter, ah!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Azumanga Daioh, but I wish I did.**

Kagura had returned to her hotel room after winning another swimming match. She went and sat down on her couch, exhausted. She had made it pretty big all around the world as a swimmer. She was known everywhere and was the spokeswoman for many companies. Though she felt some thing was missing, she didn't know what it was.

She had fame and fortune. She had almost anything she could ever ask for, but she felt empty. She sighed as her cell phone rang. "Hello," she said into the receiver.

"So sorry to bother you Miss Kagura," Azuki Hitaki, Kagura's manager, said quickly.

"It's ok Mr. Hitaki. What's up?"

"Well, there's something…uh…important I must discuss with you…concerning your next swim match," he nervously. "If you wouldn't…mind coming into my office today." Even though he was considerably older than Kagura, she intimidated him. He couldn't figure out why.

"Huh? Why don't you just tell me over the phone?" Kagura hadn't really been paying attention to him, a habit she was trying to brake but finding difficult since she found the old man to be boring. She just wanted to go to sleep.

"No Miss…this is too important. I need to discuss this with you in person," he said, his voice quivering with worry.

The worry in his voice caught her full attention. Her manager wasn't usually the worrying type. Being naturally concerned with those she knew she said, "All right Mr. Hitaki, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Miss Kagura." He hung up before Kagura could say goodbye.

Kagura put her cell phone away. "He always does this," she said as she got up. "Calls me right when I'm about to go to sleep." She grabbed her keys and jacket. "But this sounded important. I wonder what's bothering him."

Fifteen minutes later, just like she had said, Kagura was walking through her manager's office door. She saw the old, pudgy man standing by the window. He was in his late fifties and was already beginning to bald. He was shorter than Kagura, who was about average height. He turned around, saw Kagura standing at the door and went to sit in his chair. He gestured for Kagura to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

Kagura did so. After a moment of silence she said, "Well Mr. Hitaki, what's so important that you made me come here?"

"I got a letter today-"

"That's all! I get letters everyday…oh wait it's different with you, hardly anyone knows you," Kagura said, not noticing her manager's angry expression. "I suppose knowing me has upped your popularity. So, what did the letter say?"

"I was getting to that-"

"Was it a love letter? Because if it was, you can keep that to yourself."

"Well, if you'd listen-"

"Maybe an old college drinking buddy…maybe..." Kagura looked at her manager "…maybe not…but what does that have to do with my next match," Kagura said lost in thought.

"Listen!" Kagura jumped. Her manager rarely yelled at her. "Ah, sorry…but this is important."

"No…continue," Kagura said quietly, with her head down.

"I got a letter today. A rather disturbing letter that has made me worry about your safety." He looked at Kagura, whose head bolted up at the end of the sentence.

"What? Why?"

"Well…" he grabbed an envelope from inside his desk and handed it to Kagura. "Read it."

Kagura slowly pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read it.

_Dear Mr. Azuki Hitaki,_

_I would like to inform you of how much I love Kagura. She is by far the greatest woman I have ever seen. She has strength, dexterity, and determination, qualities I admire very much in a woman. I sometimes see her talking to you and take note on how carefree she can be, and that she's serious only when she needs to be. If anyone she knows is in trouble she's always there for them. _

_But as much as I love her, I'm quite jealous of her. She has everything I've wanted for so long. Everything that I've poured my heart and soul out to get. So as a result, I advise you keep her away from her match next month. If you don't comply, she might "disappear" before the match. I hope you take me seriously, I'm not someone to be taken lightly. Thank you for taking the time to read this._

_Yours truly,_

_An admirer from afar_

Kagura read the letter three times. Then she looked up. "Someone's just playing a prank," she without a hint of worry in her voice.

"Maybe, but we can't take any chances."

Kagura, knowing what that might mean said, "Hey, I've been busting my ass my whole life to get where I am today. I'm not gonna let some idiot ruin it for me. I'm competing in my next match."

"That's not what I meant…" Azuki trailed off.

"Then, what?"

"I've hired five bodyguards for you. The best the money can afford."

"What!" Kagura practically flew in the air in shock. "I don't even need one bodyguard, why five? I can take care of myself."

"Miss Kagura. I know you're more of an independent person, but I can't take any chances since this does involve you. Do you realize how important you are?"

Kagura crossed her arms and slumped in her chair. "I sometimes don't feel all that important," she in a low voice. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, I think that's them." Azuki got up, walked to the door and opened it. He saw five people standing on the other side. "Hello, please come in." He ushered him into his office. Then he sat back down at his desk. "Miss Kagura these are your bodyguards."

_Oh God. They're all women. Why?_ "Uh, Mr. Hitaki."

"Yes Miss Kagura?"

Kagura got out of her chair and walked over to him. She bent down and whispered in his ear. "They're all women."

"I know."

"Why?"

"You get what you get." Kagura walked back to her chair in a humph.

The youngest, shortest of the five women, and obviously the leader, walked over to Kagura. "Hello, my name is Chiyo Mihama. It's an honor to be of service to you."

Kagura stared at her. She looked at Chiyo's pigtails and childlike qualities. _She's so cute. She looks more like a squeezable doll than a badygaurd._

Kagura stood up. "Uh, kid. You're barely tall enough to reach my head. How are you going to protect me?"

Chiyo frowned. "Kid? Lady I'm 25, ok?" _Whoa, she has temper. She demands respect. Wow._ Chiyo then smiled. "Come meet the rest of the crew." Kagura followed Chiyo to the other four women. "This Sakaki-san." Kagura wowed. _She's tall!_

"Uh, hello," Kagura said. Sakaki just nodded.

"She doesn't talk much. Next is Koyomi Mizuhara."

"Call me Yomi, Miss Kagura," Yomi bowed.

"Here was have Ayumu Kasuga, otherwise known as Osaka."

"Hello…uh hello?" Kagura waved her hand in front of Osaka. "What's wrong with her?"

"Don't worry she not always…attentive." Chiyo patted Osaka on the back.

"Huh? Chiyo-chan?" She looked at Kagura. "Oh hello. My name is Osaka. You must be that swimmer chick we're supposed to protect."

"Yes , I'm Kagura."

Chiyo led Kagura to the last woman, who was waiting impatiently. "And here was have-"

"Tomo Takino! I'm the strongest, smartest one of the whole group! You can't get any better than me," Tomo shouted loudly. "I don't even know why I'm doing this! This is a waste of my precious time. Don't think just because I'm going to protect you that I'm gonna be your friend."

"You talk too much," Kagura said.

"What did you say, idiot!"

"You must be deaf. I said you talk to much." Tomo grunted and turned her head. "Is she always this annoying," Kagura said, stunned at how Tomo already got on her nerves.

"She's a bit egotistic," Chiyo said bashfully. "Now each one of us a certain job in the group." Pointing at herself, "Planner." Pointing at Sakaki, "Fighter." Pointing at Yomi, "Organizer." Pointing at Osaka, "Infiltrator." Pointing at Tomo, "Bait."

"That's right, I have the most impor…hey! Bait! Why can't Sakaki be the bait, I'm way stronger than her." She glared at Sakaki. "Well played my rival, you can be the fighter this time. But next time I'll show you."

"Uh, excuse me," Kagura walked back over to Azuki. "Well, this is an interesting group of people."

"Yes. You better get used to them."

"Why?"

"Because, they're going to be living with you for the next few months."

"What!" Kagura gasped and looked back at the five women. "Oh crap."

**(A/N) This isn't my first fan fic but it's my first Azumanga fan fic. I thought of this story a few days ago. This story will feature my favorite Azumanga couple. Please review, it'll help me actually feel like writing new chapters. **

**Sorry for any grammatical errors. If you saw any, please point them out. Also I'm horrible at keeping the characteristics of certain characters. I tried my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the computer I type this stuff on.**

**I had some time to kill and decided to write another chapter before the inevitable writers block takes over. Thanks for reading! I greatly appreciate it. And thank you to the people who reviewed. Oh and I loosely based 25 year old Chiyo on my mum, who, even though she's in her forties, still looks and acts like a child and is one hell of a screamer. One more thing. In response to Weener1's comment I decided to make Kagura not know the group since she's the last character we meet. And Smoky, I would guess she's a little rude, not too much though since she is Kagura, and famous. Ok enough of that on with the story.**

Kagura drove to her hotel, the group following her. She parked in front of the building and looked into her rear-view mirror and saw Chiyo coming towards her car. When Chiyo finally reached her car, Kagura rolled down her window.

"This is where we're staying?"

"Oh, no. I'm just here to check out."

"I thought you lived here," Chiyo said, confused.

"No, I come her after every in town swimming match to relax. I don't know why, but it makes me feel…good."

"Aw," Tomo popped up from behind Chiyo, scaring both Kagura and Chiyo. "I wanted to stay in a big fancy suite."

**00000**

The group walked into Kagura's house. "Here we are. Sorry it's small, but I live by myself so…"

"Kagura, ya famous right," Osaka asked while she put her bags down heavily.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, you're famous and you're not that bad looking. You could have anyone you want. Why ya live by yourself?"

Kagura starred at Osaka and blushed. "Well…I…uh…"

"Oh wait, I know. You have them STDs, right?"

Tomo burst out laughing. Kagura's jaw dropped.

"Wow! Won't you're fans be freaked when they find out you have STDs," Tomo said after her laughing fit was over.

"I…don't have STDs."

"Yeah, that you know of." Tomo was about to pat Kagura on the back but then stopped. "Oops, I almost got an STD right now." Kagura gave Tomo a death glare.

Yomi dragged Tomo away. "Idiot. Come on before you get yourself killed. And you can't get an STD from touching someone."

Chiyo walked up to Kagura. "Sorry about Osaka. She doesn't mean anything by it. She's just very random at times."

"It's alright."

"Ok. So where's a table. I need to tell the guarding arrangements."

"Oh, right this way." Kagura lead Chyio to the dining room table.

"Ok. Everyone gather around here," Chiyo announced. As told, the other four women took a seat the table. "Ok, I took time before hand to rent an apartment that is, thank God, close by here," Chiyo began.

Everyone nodded, except Kagura, who was confused. "Uh, Chiyo why? Aren't you supposed to live here with me."

"Well, there is no way for all of us to live here and not raise suspicion. Besides, it's a good thing because by the looks of your house, you only have room for one more person to live comfortably."

Kagura nodded that she understood. "Ok."

Chiyo turned to the rest of the group. "Unfortunately, I could only afford a two bed room apartment, so we'll take turns staying there." Everyone nodded and Chiyo continued. "There will be three groups. Two groups of two and one group of one. The two groups of two will alternate guarding the outside and staying at the apartment. While the one person stays inside with Miss Kagura full time. That one person will go with Miss Kagura everywhere, if she decides to go out."

"What? Why?"

Sakaki spoke for the first time, which shocked Kagura because by this point she thought Sakaki couldn't talk. "Because, Miss Kagura, as good as we are, we're only human. There are things that distract us individually, so just in case we miss something outside there's someone inside. And also, if we all go with you when you go out, someone could sneak in and catch us off guard."

_One these chicks with me all the time._ Kagura scanned the five women in front of her. _Well, if I had to choose, it'd probably be…_

"So, is the new strategy you've been wanting me organize Chiyo-chan," Yomi asked.

"Yes." Chiyo thought. "Hmm…what else…oh yeah, group assignments."

"All right Chiyo-chan! Give an important job," Tomo leaned on the table.

"Ok. Group will be the day shift. That will be me and Osaka. Group two, the night shift, will be Yomi and-"

"Tomo!"

"Sakaki. You two can already go to the apartment, since it's still day. We switch shifts at 8:00 everyone morning and every afternoon. So we have twelve hour shifts each." Chiyo looked at Tomo, who sat there surprised. "You asked for an important job, so you're in group three."

"I didn't think you'd actually listen to me!"

"You don't want to be in group three?"

"Not really, if it means I have to be around Kagura all the time." She leaned over and whispered in Chiyo's ear. "She's gonna kill me."

Chiyo turned to look at Kagura, who was oblivious to what was being said. Then she looked back a Tomo. "You'll be fine." Chiyo walked over to Yomi and Sakaki who were about to walk out. She handed Yomi a piece of paper. "The apartment info. Be back by eight. Ok everyone head out."

Sakaki and Yomi walked out of the house. Osaka and Chiyo were about to walk out of the house too, but were stopped by Tomo. "Why me? Why am I in Group three." Chiyo whispered something in Tomo's ear. "That's why?!" Tomo yelled.

"Yeah. I mean, none of us can hold out as long as you Tomo. And the one in this group needs to be alert at all times. So, technically, this is the most important job." Chiyo turned around, and said as she walked out. "Oh and by the way, you should work on that. It's not healthy."

Tomo beamed in pride. "All right! Finally, I'm more important than Sakaki! I knew it." Tomo walked back to the dining room where Kagura still was. "So, I guess we're stuck together for the next who knows how long."

"Oh great," Kagura said as she walked off.

"Is that sarcasam?" Tomo followed Kagura. "Don't use that with me. I'm guarding for now, so I'm the most important person in your life right now."

"What?" Kagura suddenly stopped, causing Tomo to collide with her. They fell on the floor, Tomo landing on top of Kagura.

"Why'd you stop," Tomo said slowly, starring at Kagura underneath her.

Kagura was frozen. She felt like she was under a spell. She quickly snapped out of it. "I can already tell, this isn't gonna work," Kagura said, pushing Tomo off of her.

"Yeah, you're a control freak." Tomo stood up. "What was Chiyo thinking? I thought she was a genius." Tomo helped Kagura help. "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good," Tomo nodded and walked off. "Hey where's your T.V.?"

**00000**

"Ok Osaka, you guard the front and I'll guard the back."

"Right, Chiyo-chan."

Chiyo disappeared behind the house. Osaka sat down on the porch and started daydreaming. Suddenly Chyio re-appeared from behind the house. "And please, don't fall asleep or day dream. Be alert."

"Right, Chiyo-chan."

"And, don't be out in the open for too long."

"Right, Chiyo-chan." Chiyo shook her head, but then reluctantly disappeared behind the house again. "No daydreaming. Don't stay alert. Stay out in the open…Wait…that doesn't sound right. Try again." Osaka thought deeply. "Oh, no daydreaming. Stay alert. And don't stay out in the open."

Osaka looked around and spotted a tree in front of the house. She walked over and sat down underneath it. "Perfect. I'm not out in the open. And I have shade…I wonder if I can take a quick nap and not get caught…only one way to find out." Osaka closed her eyes.

**00000**

Sakaki and Yomi walked into the apartment. "Wow, this is pretty nice," Yomi said. She liked the fact that the apartment was already furnished with a T.V., two beds, and desk. _The key components of my life._ She thought.

Sakaki walked over and put her stuff next to one of the beds. "Yes it is nice." Sakaki laid down. _Oh this bed is so soft. I love it._

Yomi walked over to the remaining bed and sat down, starring at Sakaki. "So, we're alone for a couple of hours. What do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

"Oh," Yomi said disappointed. She then realized how tired she was. She laid down and fell asleep.

**End of chapter 2. What will happen next? Who's gonna hook up with who Only I know. Review and you could know too. Point out grammatical errors, if you see any.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Azumanga Daioh.**

Night time seemed to come quickly. Chiyo was sitting on a chair next to the back door. She checked her watch. "Hmm…7:45, Yomi and Sakaki will be back in a while." Chiyo stood up and walked the perimeter of the backyard. She looked up at the moon. It was full and starred at it in awe. _How wonderful._

She stood there until a sudden beeping noise surprised her. Chiyo checked her watch again. "8:00, they should be here." Chiyo then walked to the front of the house.

**00000**

Osaka sat on the front porch, daydreaming about bread. _There are so many different types._ She imagined loafs of bread falling from the night shy like rain drops. A large loaf of bread landed right in front of her and morphed into Chiyo. Osaka jumped. "Whoa. Chiyo-chan!"

"Osaka, have you been sitting here this whole time?"

Osaka blinked. "'Course not Chiyo-chan. I took a nap by the tree an when I woke up I came an sat here." Chiyo sweat dropped. "Say Chiyo-chan, since when can ya morph into bread?"

"Huh?"

"Sweet, wonderful bread. That's the way to my heart." Osaka closed her eyes and hummed.

Chiyo sat next to her. "Osaka, you're a mystery."

**00000**

A truck pulled up to Kagura's house. Yomi came out of the passenger side and Sakaki came out of the driver's side. Yomi waved at Chiyo and Osaka, who walked over to the truck.

"Ok…uh…Sakaki guard the back and Yomi guard the back," Chiyo said to them.

"You got it Chiyo-chan," Yomi nodded.

"Chiyo-chan, can I drive?"

"I think I better drive Osaka, seeing as I still have my license."

Osaka nodded and got into the passenger seat. "Makes sense."

Chiyo got in the truck and started it. "We'll be back at 8:00. Bye guys," she said then drove off. Yomi waved as they disappeared down the street.

When they were gone she turned to Sakaki. "Let's get to work."

Sakaki nodded. "Ok."

**00000**

"Get off me Tomo!" Kagura yelled.

"Shut up and take it!" Tomo yelled back.

"That's not fair…" Kagura watched the T.V. screen as her fighter got torn in half by Tomo's fighter. They had been in Kagura's room playing video games for the past half hour. "You messed with my controller when I went to the restroom." Tomo just snickered. "You're gonna buy me a new one."

"What? It's not my fault you have a crappy controller."

"Yes it is cos you made it crappy."

Tomo jumped up. "It didn't mess with your controller!"

"Prove it!" Kagura jumped just as Tomo did. They locked onto each others eyes with anger. They stood there for a few minutes, neither looking away.

Finally Tomo grumbled and looked away. "Fine you win."

"Ah ha! So you admit you messed with it."

"No…I just said you win…for now." Tomo held her fist in the air. "But one day Kagura, victory shall be mine."

"Yeah, yeah." Kagura sat back down on her bed. She looked at the alarm clock and yawned.

"Hey are you tired? It's only 8:45."

"Spending a whole day with you is exhausting."

Big grin spread across Tomo's face. "Do you realize how that just sounded?" Tomo asked trying to hold back a laugh.

Kagura thought. When she realized what Tomo meant she grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "Idiot. I was gonna let you sleep on the couch in the living room, but now you're sleeping on the floor."

Tomo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Miss Kagura wants Miss Tomo to sleep in the same room as her. I wonder why?"

Kagura sighed. "I meant the floor in the kitchen, pea brain."

Tomo laughed. "Nah, I think I'll be more comfortable on the couch. Plus I'm not going to sleep yet." Tomo threw the pillow back at Kagura. "And I don't want your STD filled pillow!" Tomo ran out of the room before Kagura could throw something else at her.

"You sat on my STD filled bed for half an hour, idiot!" Kagura yelled after her.

Tomo popped her head into the room. "So…you _do_ have STDs."

"What…no!" Tomo laughed and disappeared. Kagura shook her head then got up and started changing into her pajamas. She walked back to her bed and flopped on it. She pulled the blanket over her body. "Finally I get to sleep."

**00000**

Chiyo and Osaka were watching T.V. and eating ramen. When the commercial came on, Chiyo got off her bed and walked over to the desk. She took out a sheet of paper and a pen from her bag and began writing.

"What ya writing Chiyo-chan?"

"Just some calculations."

"Oh." Osaka continued eating. "Say, Chiyo-can," Osaka said while slurping on a noodle.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you still look like that?" Osaka said, pointing out Chiyo's young appearance.

"What?" Chiyo walked into the restroom and stared at herself in the mirror. "I still look like a kid…I guess the potion hasn't worn off yet." Chiyo reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle. Chiyo walked out of the restroom and back to her bed. "It should wear off by morning."

"Kagura's gonna be freaked if she sees you tomorrow."

_I hadn't thought of that. I had to pick today to test it didn't I._ "Hey Chiyo-chan. What does that stuff do anyway?"

Chiyo put the bottle back into her pocket. "I already explained." Osaka gave her a blank look. "It lets you temporarily take the form of someone else. All you have to do is put a drop on your tongue, think of someone you want to be and then poof."

"Gosh, Chiyo-chan, you're smart to make somethin' like that. Is it ready?"

"Almost. I need to stop by the lab to work on it some more."

**00000**

Kagura groaned as she woke up. She glanced at the alarm clock on the dresser next to bed. 5:30 A.M. Kagura got up walked out of her room, slowly. She walked past the living room, where Tomo was laying on the couch and watching cartoons, into her kitchen. She grabbed a glass, filled it with water and swallowed it all in one gulp.

She put the glass in the sink and went into the living room. She sat on the side of the couch where Tomo's feet were. "Nice pjs," Tomo said as she glanced at Kagura.

Kagura rubbed her eyes. "You're still awake?"

Tomo turned her attention back to the T.V. "Yeah. I'm not tired."

"Oh." Kagura got up. "You had my T.V. on all night. If my electricity bill goes up, you're paying for it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tomo watched as Kagura disappeared into her room. "Like _I_ have the money to pay for _her_ electricity." Tomo turned the T.V. off and sat up. Suddenly Tomo felt herself thrown to the ground by an unknown force. Tomo hit her head hard on the ground and felt a body on top of her. She couldn't see who it was in the darkness that now accumulated the room. "What the hell!"

"Oh, how alert you are," the person said as they got off of Tomo. "I feel totally safe now."

Tomo recognized the voice. She rubbed her head. "Dammit Kagura. What did you do that for?" Tomo stood up and the living room light came on. Kagura stood next to the front door wearing red sweats.

"I just wanted to see if I could jump you."

"What's with the sweats?...How'd you change so fast?"

"I'm going for my morning jog." Kagura ignored Tomo's last question.

"Morning jog?" Tomo sat down on the couch. "Anyone who jogs this early in the morning is crazy. Have fun."

Kagura sighed. "You have to come with me. Remember?" Kagura opened the door and saw Yomi standing right in front of it, back turned. "Oh, hey Yomi."

Yomi turned around. "Good morning Kagura."

"Me…jog." Tomo looked down at her body. "I guess I do want to keep my figure. Don't want to end up like Yomi…" Tomo suddenly felt an intense amount of pain on the back of her head.

"I heard that!"

"Yomi!" Tomo rubbed her head. "How'd you get in here? Did you break in?" Tomo gasped. "Are _you_ trying to steal Kagura?!"

"Idiot." Yomi hit Tomo on the head again.

Kagura sighed and shook her head. "Am I gonna have to deal with this _every_ morning?" She asked herself.

**End of Chapter 3. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. It's greatly appreciated. I'm glad so many people like the story.  
****I considered leaving the little bit with the potion in it out, but decided it's important to the plot. It also explains why Chiyo looked young. What's gonna happen next? Who knows? I know! The next chapter will be a bit more exciting so stay tuned.  
****Oh and remember to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I**_** still**_** don't own Azumanga Daioh.**

**(A/N) This one a bit long because I probably won't update in awhile, so I wanted to leave something that will keep everyone occupied for awhile. Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. Here's chapter 4.**

The sun had just come over the horizon as Tomo and Kagura made their way back to Kagura's house. Tomo's pace began to slow and she began panting heavily. "I don't know…how much more…I can take."

"Tomo, we're not stopping again. We're almost there." They turned onto the street Kagura's house was on. Kagura spotted the truck that belonged to the group. _I guess it's 8:00 already. Tomo slowed me down a lot._ Yomi, Sakaki, and Osaka were gathered around the truck along with another woman Kagura didn't recognize. She was a little taller than Osaka and had long red-orange hair that flowed freely. She looked well developed, sophisticated, and mature. Kagura stopped a few feet in front of her. Tomo came up from behind Kagura and stood next to her. She put her hands on her knees, coughed a little and took heavy breaths. "Hey, Tomo, who's that?" Kagura pointed at woman.

Tomo looked at who Kagura was pointing at. "Ah!" Tomo ran towards the woman with a great speed.

"Where did all the energy come from?" Kagura scratched her head.

"Chiyo-chan! You changed back!"

"Um…yes." Chiyo braced herself for a collision, but when it didn't come, she put her guard down.

"I was afraid you were gonna stay like that forever. That'd be funny!" Tomo looked Chiyo up and down. "So is it ready? Is it ready?"

"No, I still need to work on it some more. You see my voice stayed the same. I need to fix it so that not only the body changes, the voice does too."

"Aw," Tomo whined.

"What's going on?" Kagura heard the last bit of the conversation.

"Kagura, meet the _real_ Chiyo Mihama," Tomo proudly announced.

"What? Then who was that before…"

"Chiyo."

"How…" Kagura's face showed she was confused beyond belief.

"You're confusing her idiot."

"No I'm not Yomi. She was already confused tubby."

"Uh, Yomi." Chiyo saved Tomo from being ruthlessly pummeled. "You and Sakaki can go ahead and leave. I'll explain to Miss Kagura." Chiyo handed Yomi the keys.

Yomi gave Tomo a menacing glance. "Ok." Yomi and Sakaki got into the truck and drove off.

Chiyo smiled at Kagura. "So, let's go inside and I'll explain."

**00000**

Osaka stayed outside guarding with Tomo while Chiyo and Kagura talked inside.

"So, Osaka, what's it like being out here all day?"

"Oh, it's fun. Yesterday I took a nap and played with squirrels."

Tomo sweat dropped. _I guess it's boring out here._

**-Inside-**

Chiyo and Kagura sat at the dining room table while Chiyo explained. "Ok, well I made this potion mostly for Kagura. We don't just body guard. Sometimes we go on rescue missions, and during those missions it's Osaka's job to get inside and locate who we're supposed to rescue. I thought it would be easier for Osaka if she could 'become' the enemy."

Chiyo stopped, and when she saw that Kagura was listening intently, she continued. "Yesterday, I thought I finally finished it, so I tested it. Right after I drank it, though, our boss called and told us we had a job. So that's why you met me as I was yesterday." Chiyo patted the pocket the potion was in. "It's not finished yet, it still needs one more tweak."

Kagura blinked. "A potion that changes people into other people…For some reason I find that hard to believe."

"But it's true."

"I know, but it's still…weird."

Chiyo stood up and patted Kagura on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go outside. I'll send Tomo in here." Chiyo left and a few seconds later, Tomo sat next to Kagura.

"Wanna play video games?"

Kagura got up. "You guys are weird." Kagura went to her room.

"So…is that a 'yes'?" Tomo stared blankly at Kagura's bedroom door.

**00000**

Yomi drove slowly down the street. She stopped at a red light and looked at Sakaki, who was falling asleep. "Hey, wanna get some breakfast?" Sakaki smiled and nodded.

Yomi and Sakaki went to a small restaurant. They were about to walk in when Yomi realized something. "Damn, I forgot my money in the truck."

"I'll go get it. Get us seats." Sakaki went back to the truck and got the money. She was walking back to the restaurant when she saw a woman in the street picking something up. Sakaki's eyes widened as she saw a car heading towards her, showing no signs of slowing down. As fast as she could, Sakaki bolted towards the woman and pushed her onto the side walk. The car almost hit Sakaki, but she quickly jumped out of the way.

Sakaki landed next to the girl. She slowly stood up, ignoring the pain that went through her body, and helped the girl up. "Are you alright?"

"I think so, but my head hurts." The woman put a hand on her forehead. She looked up at Sakaki and begun to shake. "Uh…uh…th-thank you v-very m-m-much," she said and ran away.

"Hey…wait…you dropped something," Sakaki called to her.

Yomi, having saw what happened, run over to Sakaki. "Are you ok? Who was that?"

Sakaki picked up the laminated card on the ground. "Kaorin…"

"Huh?"

"That was Kaorin…this is her I.D."

"Kaorin? As in Kaori Aida from high school?"

Sakaki nodded. "We should give this back to her."

"Yes we should." Yomi patted her stomach. "But after breakfast."

"Well…uh…ok."

**00000**

After they ate, Sakaki and Yomi went to the house the I.D. said Kaorin lived. It was a big, white two story house, almost as big as Chiyo's, with a small fence around it. "This is where she lives? Holy crap…I'm quitting this job doing whatever she does." Yomi parked in front of the house.

Sakaki got out of the truck. "Wait here."

"You got it."

Sakaki slowly opened the fence and then made her way to the door. Sakaki knocked. "Yes?" Kaorin said as she opened the door. She saw Sakaki standing in front of her. "Oh…h-hello."

"Kaorin?"

Kaorin let out a nervous laugh. "Th-that's me."

"You dropped this." Sakaki handed Kaorin her I.D.

"Oh, silly me. Thank y-you." There was a moment of silence.

"Um, Kaorin…Do you remember me?"

Kaorin gripped the door knob and looked at the ground. "..no."

"I'm Sakaki. We went to high school together."

"I'm…I'm sorry, but I never…I never knew anyone named Sakaki." Kaorin slammed the door closed.

Sakaki was surprised, then confused, then concerned, then suspicious. "That was…strange."

**00000**

Kaorin leaned against the door. "I wasn't supposed to run into them." Koarin pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "This is bad." She put the phone to her ear and waited for an answer.

"Kaorin?" A man said.

"You should strike soon."

There was a pause. "Ok," the man finally said.

**Two days later**

"I lost again!" Tomo was sitting at the foot of Kagura's bed playing a racing game. Kagura was laying down, watching her. "This game sucks."

"It's you that sucks."

Tomo looked up at Kagura. "You suck."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Just restart the race and I'll show you how to play."

Tomo pressed restart. "Oh, teach me, great sensei." Kagura reach over and placed her hands over Tomo's on the controller. She rested her chin on Tomo's head. Tomo froze and absentmindedly stared at her hands. She felt her cheeks become warm. Tomo's legs began to shake a little, she closed her eyes and gripped the controller tightly.

"Tomo!"

Tomo looked at Kagura, who was now sitting next to her. "What…"

"Are you alright?"

Tomo hoped Kagura didn't make sense of what just happened. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You won." Kagura pointed at the T.V. "Aren't you gonna play the next race?"

"Uh…" Tomo shivered at the thought of Kagura helping her again. "I think I'll just go watch T.V."

Kagura looked at her clock. "Ok, good. It's getting kind of late. I'm gonna go to sleep."

Tomo got up and walked out of Kagura's room. "Good night," she said as she closed the door.

Tomo went over to the living room couch and sat down. She put her face in her hands. _What was that?_ Tomo grabbed the remote control and turned the T.V. on. She flipped through the channels but couldn't find anything to watch so she turned it off. She reached into her bag that was at her feet. She pulled out her hand when she couldn't find what she was looking for. _I forgot my mp3 player at my house…I barely realize that now?_

Tomo sat back in the couch. "I'm bored…Hey I wonder if Kagura has a CD player or something." Tomo got up and went to Kagura's room. She opened the door. "Hey Kag…ur…a…" Tomo froze at the sight before her. Kagura, in the middle of changing, was wearing just her bra and underwear. She was just about to snap her bra off when Tomo walked in. Tomo covered her eyes. "Ah…sorry…I'll leave!" Tomo tripped over herself and caught another glimpse of Kagura. She quickly covered her eyes again. "Sorry!" She got up and closed the door. Tomo pressed her back against the door. "I need to learn to knock," she said to herself.

**00000**

Yomi was walking along the sidewalk in front of Kagura's house, when her cell phone started vibrating. She pulled it from the side of her pants. "A new text message…From Sakaki." Yomi opened her phone and read the message. It was one word. _Help._ Quickly, Yomi dropped her cell phone, pulled the gun out of her pocket and ran to the back yard.

There she found Sakaki laying on the ground next to the ally fence. Yomi kneeled down next to her. "Sakaki, you're bleeding pretty badly." Yomi, tore off a piece of her shirt and put it over the cut on Sakaki's head. Sakaki what happened?"

"Came up…from behind."

"Where did they go?" Sakaki pointed to the back door. It was open. "Crap." Yomi searched for her cell phone, but then remembered she threw it. "Sakaki, give me your cell phone."

**00000**

Chiyo and Osaka were about to go to sleep, when Chiyo's cell phone began ringing. "Hello," she answered.

"Breach." Yomi hung up.

Chiyo threw the cell phone on the bed and begun to put her clothes over her pajamas. "Come on Osaka. Someone's gotten into Kagura's house. We need to go now!"

**00000**

Tomo laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. _I wonder if Kagura's mad at me. She didn't tell me good night after she got changed like she's been doing._ Tomo grabbed the pillow from underneath her head, put it over face and screamed. _Think Takino, think._

Thinking would have to come later, because Tomo's cell phone begun to ring. Tomo quickly answered it. "Yeah?"

Yomi said one word and hung up. "Breach."

"Shit." Tomo knew what it meant. She quickly jumped up and grabbed the pistol from her bag. She surveyed her surroundings and carefully, but quickly, made her way to Kagura's room. She opened the door and woke Kagura up.

"Tomo what do…" Tomo covered Kagura's mouth.

"Shh. Be quiet. Go hide somewhere."

"Why?"

"Don't ask…just do it." Kagura recognized the seriousness in Tomo's voice and wordlessly went and hid the closet. As soon as she did, the bedroom light turned on. A person in a black jumpsuit stood in the door. Their face hidden behind a black ski mask.

"Where is she?" A male voice came from behind the mask.

Tomo raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know who. Kagura."

"She doesn't live here."

"Oh?" He reached into his jumpsuit and pulled out a picture. It was from the day Chiyo had turned back to her real self, and the whole group was in it. "This picture my assistant took tells me otherwise." He threw the picture on the floor.

"I'm telling you she's not here."

"If she's not here, then why do you have your gun out?"

"To do this!" Tomo pulled the trigger. And it made a sound Tomo didn't want to hear. CLICK. _Crap! I didn't load it. Stupid!_

He chuckled. "Aw, it seems you have no bullets." He walked closer to Tomo, and grabbed the stick that hung from his belt. Kagura gulped as she watched from the closet.

Tomo thought frantically. "Wait."

The man stopped. "What?"

"If I tell you were she is…" Tomo put her head down. "…will you leave me and my friends alone?" Kagura's eyes widened.

"Of course. It's her I'm after. Not you."

Tomo glanced at the closet. "No, Tomo, don't," Kagura said quietly.

**Ah, the plot thickens. **

**Ooh, a cliffhanger. What's up with Kaorin? And what's Tomo doing? Review and you're questions will be answered (hopefully) next chapter. When ever that will be.**

**I have a question. Does the potion bit make sense? I explained to the best of my ability. (Which is a big thing for me because I usually do things "half-ass")**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, this chapter is short. (At least I think it is) I've been really busy with work and I wanted to post something, I wrote this kinda quick this morning. Well enjoy and thanks to those who've read this story. It makes me feel good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a really bad job postion.**

Tomo looked away from the closet. _No…_ Then she turned to face the bed behind her, she pointed. "She's under the bed." Kagura let out a sigh of relief. The man chuckled and pushed Tomo to the ground as he walked past her. "Why you…" she mumbled.

He knelt down to look under the bed. "Hey, she's not here," he said. At the moment, Tomo jumped up and hit him on the head with her gun. His body fell to the ground, and he was unconscious.

"Tomo…you…out smarted him." Tomo heard someone say behind her. She turned to find a dumbfounded Yomi along with Chiyo, Osaka, and Sakaki.

"I did?" Tomo turned back to the unconscious man on the ground. "I mean, of course I did! Who the hell would fall for that? Not even I'm _that_ stupid!" Tomo held her arm out in victory. "I wasn't scared for a second." The man groaned and Tomo jumped back.

Yomi and company walked over to Tomo. "Where's Kagura?" Chiyo asked.

Tomo thought for a second. "I dunno."

Kagura sweat dropped. "She didn't even know where I was."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Yomi yelled.

"I told her to hide, and I didn't see where she went." Yomi growled at Tomo. "What? It was dark."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even qualified for this job," Yomi deadpanned.

Then Kagura popped out of the closet. "Yo."

"Oh man!" Tomo pointed. "You're _so_ lucky I didn't say the closet. That was my first choice."

"Yes…I'm very lucky."

Chiyo knelt beside the unconscious man. "Maybe we should see who this is."

"Hey, Sakaki, what happened to your forehead?" Tomo noticed the piece of cloth wrapped around Sakaki's head.

"Oh…I just got a bump, it's nothing big."

Kagura knelt next to Chiyo, who was about to take the ski mask off of the man. She stopped her. "Let me do it." Chiyo nodded. Kagura slowly pulled the mask off and she gasped. "It was him…"

"You know him?" Chiyo asked.

"Yeah. His name's Simon. He's my manager's assistant." Tomo bent over, grabbed the unconscious man by his suit and shook him. "What are you doing?"

Tomo stopped shaking him as he woke up. Then she dropped him. He moaned. "What…the hell?"

"I think we should be asking you that question," Tomo said.

"What?"

"Like, 'What the hell are you doing here?'"

The six women listened for his answer. He looked at each of them. "I'm sorry…Mr. Hitaki told me to do this because…"

"Hitaki?" They said in unison.

"I knew something was strange about him," Tomo pounded her fist into her hand.

"That's why I never trust men shorter than me," Osaka said. "Since they so short, they take it out on the world."

"Osaka's right." Tomo nodded and crossed her arms.

"No…you don't understand…"

"Shut up," Tomo yelled at Simon.

"If Mr. Hitaki was the one after Kagura, why'd he hire us?" Osaka questioned.

After a short silence Tomo spoke. "Ah-ha! That way we didn't suspect him. It's genius!"

"Even if that was the case, I don't think he would go through the trouble to hire all of us. He'd probably hire just one of us," Chiyo stated. "…This is strange."

Simon stood up. "The reason I was told do this is because-" He fell to the ground again as Tomo hit him on the head.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Yomi yelled at Tomo.

"Eh, he had it coming."

Each of the women stared Simon on the ground, except Yomi who stared at Tomo in anger. _I wonder what's going on_, Chiyo thought.

**00000**

"A TEST!" Kagura and Tomo yelled. They had gone to Azuki's office to question him.

"Er…yes. I wanted to test them to see if they were worth the pay." Azuki sat at his desk in his usual undersized blue suit.

Tomo crossed her arms. "I'm insulted. You could've warned us of the test."

Azuki sweat dropped. "Uh…I think that would've defeated the purpose of the test."

"You could've at least told _me_," Kagura said.

Azuki nodded. "I know, but I didn't have time." Azuki leaned forward on his desk. "Now, you said Simon hit on of your guards on head."

"Yes, the tall one. Yomi said she was bleeding pretty bad."

Azuki pushed the intercom button. "Simon, could you come in here?" He turned his attention back to Kagura and Tomo. "I told him not to physically hurt any of you." Just then Simon walked into the office.

"Yes sir?"

"Didn't I tell you not to hurt Kagura of any of the guards."

"Yes. I did as you said. I didn't hurt any of them."

"Really?" Azuki pointed at Kagura and Tomo. "These two tell me different. Apparently one of the guards got hit on the head in the backyard and was bleeding pretty bad."

Simon raised and eyebrow. "There wasn't a guard in the backyard."

"What?"

"Yeah, I went in through the back, but there wasn't a guard."

The three stared at him in disbelief. "Weird. Sakaki's not _that_ hard to miss," Tomo said.

**00000**

A man walked into a dark house. He hung his head in defeat as he walked through the hallway into an empty room. _I wasn't expecting the bodyguards to be so strong._ He sat on the floor and looked at his feet. _I was only able to knock one out, when someone else came._ His head suddenly shot up. _Is someone __**else**__ after Kagura? No! I won't allow it, I'm gonna get her first._ He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of a certain star gazer. _I'll have her spy on them for a while longer. I was rushed this time. When the time is right, I'll strike again._ "Hello," the familiar female voice answered.

"Kaorin, I need more time."

"…"

"Kaorin?"

Kaorin sighed. "I understand."

The man smiled into the receiver. "Good."

**End of chapter 5. You like? Or not? Just review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had a day off today, so I've been in my room since 8 this morning writing this, so excuse any mistakes. With distractions and all, it's ready for your reading eyes. N-joi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh, but I do own a fluffly bed. **

A few days had passed since the little "test" Azuki sprung on the group and everything seemed normal. The four other bodyguards had, obviously, become more alert when Tomo told them Simon wasn't the one who attacked Sakaki. Chiyo concluded that the person tried to get Kagura that night, was interrupted by Simon and fled. She also concluded that he…or she…might come again soon.

As the days rolled by, though, none of them seemed to notice a certain person watching them. Kaorin was sitting in tree near the house but not near enough for any of them to notice her. "If I had known looking at stars through a telescope for a living would get me into situations like this, I would've never bothered with it in high school." Ever since she graduated from college, Kaorin thought her talent at "distance watching" was a curse.

It was early morning, the sun wasn't even showing yet. She checked her watch. "I've been here for about an hour." Kaorin looked trough her binoculars just as Kagura and Tomo came out of the house. "I guess it's time for their run." Kagura waved to Yomi and Tomo poked Yomi while saying something, which caused Yomi to karate chop her head. Kaorin shook her head. _So Tomo-like_ she thought. She looked into the backyard and saw Sakaki sitting in the grass, pointing her flashlight in her direction. "Crap!" she yelped and ducked, almost dropping her binoculars in the process.

When she risked a look through her binoculars again, she saw Sakaki pointing her flashlight at a small grey kitten. _That's what she was pointing at?_ Kaorin couldn't help but think how cool it was that Sakaki was a bodyguard and how cute it was that Sakaki liked kittens. Kaorin shook her head. _Can't get side tracked._ When she looked back to the front, Kagura and Tomo were gone and Yomi was sitting on the porch. "Well, I'm done for now." She put her binoculars away and climbed down the tree.

She was walking down the street when she heard someone yelling. The yelling became louder and she was able to make out what was being said. "Tomo! Hurry up! We've been doing this for two weeks now, you should be able to keep up by now."

_What are the chances…_ Kaorin's thoughts were cut off by someone running into her. "Ah…I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Kaorin looked up and saw Kagura standing right in front of her. "You ok?"

"Uh…yeah. I should be going now." Kaorin run down the street, leaving behind a confused Kagura. She turned the corner and stopped to catch her breath. "That was close. If Tomo had seen me, I'd have to act as if everything was normal." Kaorin had never really talked much to Chiyo, Osaka, Yomi, Tomo and Sakaki after high school but, for some reason, after college Kaorin had run into Tomo at a mall.

**Flashback (Ooh, my first flashback sequence…let me marvel in this for a bit…ok I'm done, on with the flashback.)**

Kaorin was wondering through the mall, hoping to find a store that sold camera lenses, when she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry…" began to walk off.

"You better be!" the person yelled.

Kaorin stopped walking and turned around. "Excuse me but you should…" she stopped when she saw the person she bumped into. "Mall security…" she muttered. "Sorry." She was about to walk off when she noticed the name tag on the person's uniform. _Takino?_

_Where have I heard that before…Tomo! No it can't be._ "Um…excuse me…is your name Tomo?"

The woman in the security uniform raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" Then she gasped and pointed accusingly at Kaorin. "Are…are you spying on me?"

Kaorin raised her hands in defense. "No, no…it's just I went to high school with you."

Tomo scratched her head. "Really? What's your name?"

"Kaorin."

Tomo pinched her chin between her thumb and index finger and thought. "Oh…I remember you…" Tomo laughed. "I always thought you were a little loopy."

**End flashback**

Since then, they hung out every once in awhile. For some reason, Tomo never told the others that she ocassionally talked to Kaorin. Kaorin began to walk down the street again. "I'm having too many close calls on this one."

She walked a few more blocks before she found her car. She got in and drove off. About two hours Kaorin returned and walked to the tree she usually hid in. She climbed up it and pulled her binoculars out of the black backpack on her back. She looked though them.

A truck pulled up to Kagura's house and Chiyo and Osaka came out. They exchanged greetings with Sakaki and Yomi, who got in the truck and left. "Tomo and Kagura should be coming soon." Thirty minutes passed, Kagura and Tomo hadn't gone back to the house. Kaorin was getting bored of watching Osaka, who occasionally walked into the house and came out with bread, and Chiyo. She reached into her backpack and took out her cell phone. She decided to call Tomo.

**00000**

Kagura had decided to go to her private gym so she could do some swimming. Of course she had to practically fight Tomo to go. At the gym, Kagura went to her locker and pulled out her swimsuit. She then went to the changing room to change into it. After Kagura changed, they went outside to the pool, the sight of the pool made Tomo mad. "I want to swim."

"Then swim." Kagura put her towel on the fence.

"I don't have a swimsuit! Because someone didn't tell me we were going swimming!" Tomo crossed her arms.

Kagura walked over to Tomo and inspected her. "You're right…I guess there's only one thing to do." Kagura put on an evil grin which scared Tomo.

"Uh…Kagura?" Kagura stepped towards Tomo and Tomo backed up. "Get the hell away from me!" Tomo backed up more and more and more until…Tomo fell into the pool and Kagura broke into a laughing fit. Tomo emerged out of the water and yelled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING!" Tomo looked down. "Now my clothes are all wet…I'm gonna get you back."

"Oh, shut up." Kagura jumped into the pool which sent a splash of water at Tomo. When Kagura came up she saw Tomo was gone. She looked around. "Hey Tomo. Where'd you go?" Suddenly Kagura was pulled under the water and when she came up again she coughed up the water she had swallowed. She heard laughing behind her. She turned and found Tomo laughing and pointing at her.

"Told you I'd get you back." Kagura splashed water at Tomo. "Not a smart move. You have just challenged me to a splash fight."

"Wha-" Kagura was cut of by a wave of water sent to her face by Tomo. They continued splashing each other until Tomo heard her cell phone ringing. "Truce?" Kagura asked.

"…For now…" Tomo replied and then splashed Kagura one last time. She got out before Kagura could splash her back. She walked over to the table that her bag was at. She sat down and answered her cell phone. "Yo."

"Hey Tomo."

"Kaorin, hang on…" Tomo put the cell phone down and walked over to where Kagura hung her towel. She heard Kagura yell at her not to touch it, but she ignored her and dried her hair with it. She then walked back over to the table and sat down. She picked up her cell phone. "So, what's up Kaorin?"

"Nothing really. Hey wanna hang out later today?" Kaorin knew the answer.

"Sure, like at what time…" Tomo then remembered Kagura. "Hey, you know I can't." Tomo looked over at Kagura, who was just staring at her.

"Oh well. Say what are you doing now?"

Tomo turned her attention back to the conversation. "Swimming."

Kaorin was bit surprised. "Since when do you swim?"

"Since today, I guess." Tomo shrugged as she said this. Kagura got out of the pool and got on the diving board. She dove into the water.

"Hey who else is there with you?"

"Huh…oh just Kagura." Tomo had talked to Kaorin a few times at night and mentioned Kagura every now and then.

Kaorin smiled to herself. Kaorin could tell Tomo liked Kagura when she spied of them. "So, that's why you're swimming."

"What?"

"You want to impress her."

Tomo nearly yelled but stopped herself. "That's crazy. I knew you were loopy…anyways I really don't think she would be all too impressed with my swimming."

"Aw…Tomo's insecure of herself." Kaorin couldn't help but tease Tomo.

"I'M NOT INSECURE!" Kagura stopped swimming, Tomo let out a nervous laugh. "…inside joke…" Kagura shrugged and continued swimming. "I'm not insecure," Tomo said, quieter this time. "You're the one who didn't want to talk to you-know-who in high school cos you thought you weren't cool."

"Why did I even tell you about that?"

"Cos you love me?"

Kaorin rolled her eyes. "You're so full of yourself. So, tell me how are things with Kagura."

"Why?"

"I just wanna know."

"She's annoying…"

Kaorin laughed. "You know, when you put down one of your friends…it usually means you like them."

"You're starting to piss me off." Tomo gripped the cell phone tightly.

"What are you gonna do? Beat me with your security stick?"

"Hey just cos I didn't land ICPO like I wanted to doesn't mean I can't beat you pretty good."

"You didn't even land the police force." Kaorin started laughing.

"That's it, I'm hanging up."

Kaorin stopped laughing. "No don-" Tomo put her cell phone away and sighed.

"She's the only person I know that can make comebacks like that." Tomo's eyes became teary. "I taught her well," Tomo beamed with pride. She suddenly returned to reality when Kagura tapped her shoulder. "Dammit Kagura. I was beginning to dry."

Kagura sat down next to her. "Be quiet, my hands aren't even wet."

"Whatever." Tomo looked away from Kagura and started thinking about Kaorin said. _Do I like Kagura? Nah…crushes are for high school kids. I'm way too mature for that._ Tomo turned back to find Kagura staring at her. "What?"

Kaugra shook her head. "That was awesome…" Kagura said dreamily.

Tomo became confused. "Huh?"

"You were actually quiet for more than thirty seconds."

Tomo roller her eyes. "Like you're any better."

**00000**

Kaorin stared at her cell phone. "Okay, that didn't work out so well." Kaorin put her cell phone away. "But…Tomo likes that chick, maybe I could use that." Kaorin checked her watch. She put her binoculars away and climbed down the tree. "Time to go to my _real_ job." She began to walk to her car.

**00000**

It was almost evening, Kagura and Tomo were going, or rather racing, back to the house. (Tomo said she wasn't leaving the gym until her clothes fully dried. After her clothes finally dried, they went to eat.) Of course Kagura was winning, but Tomo was only losing by about five inches. _Hey I should jog more. I'm actually running pretty fast._ Kagura came to a stop. Tomo passed her and looked back at her. "What are you stopping for? I'm gonna win." Kagura pointed and Tomo looked ahead. She saw why Kagura stopped and she stopped too. Right in front of her was a dog that was half as tall as her. The growled and barked at Tomo.

Tomo gulped. "Uh…good boy…" the dog growled more, "…good girl?" The barked hysterically and Tomo ran back to where Kagura was.

"Hey, hey, don't lead him to me!" Kagura began to run but tripped and Tomo ran passed her. "Tomo!" Kagura turned around and saw the dog standing over her, growling and drooling.

Tomo turned the corner and leaned against the wooden fence behind her. "Crap! Ok...ok. Kagura can handle herself, I hope." She looked around the corner. She saw the dog standing over Kagura, who was frozen on the ground. "Great…" She looked up at the fence. "Ok, I can jump this." She looked at the ground and found a stick. She picked it up. "Perfect."

_What's the point of having a bodyguard if they're just gonna run off on you like that?_ Kagura tried to get up, but the dog barked at her every time she moved. Kagura looked to the side of her and saw a rock. She slowly reached for it. The dog noticed Kagura's arm moving and started barking. It was about to bite Kagura when a stick it on the face.

The dog looked up and saw Tomo at the end of the block. "Hey stupid! Can't catch me!" The dog barked, jumped over Kagura and ran towards Tomo. The dog almost caught up to Tomo, but when Tomo turned the corner she jumped over the fence. When the sound of the dog barking disappeared, she jumped the fence again and walked over to Kagura. "You alright?" Kagura was surprised at how concerned Tomo sounded, and by the fact that Tomo had actually risked in a way risked her life to save her. But it also dawned on her that Tomo almost deserted her. She hit Tomo on the head. "What the hell!"

"That's for running off."

"Hey at least I-" Tomo was about to say "at least I came back," but was stopped when Kagura hugged her. Tomo blushed. "Uh…"

"This is for saving me."

Tomo blushed deeper. "Eh, what are bodyguards for?" Tomo hugged Kagura back.

"We should get going."

"Yeah." They broke hug and began walking down the street. _She hugged me. It was a nice hug, but a bit too emotional for me._ She glanced at Kagura._ Now I'm confused._

Kagura looked at Tomo who seemed lost in thought. _She actually thought up a plan to save me. Everyone has their moments I guess. I defiantly see her differently now._ "So, Tomo, you actually thought of a plan."

At this, Tomo began to gloat. "Of course. It showed how much of a genius I am, and how good of an athlete I am too. That dog was a like 'bark, bark.'" Tomo growled, imitating the dog. "I was all like, 'You can't defeat me.'" Kagura was beginning to regret saying anything. "Did you see the fear in his eyes? He knew he messed with the wrong person. Victory, thy name is Tomo!"

"You live in a fantasy, Tomo."

Tomo held her arm in the air. "Now that dog knows Tomo is not only good looking, but smart and athletic too. An all around good package, I might add."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Again, Tomo, fantasy." Kagura smiled as Tomo walked proudly down the street over her "victory". _I guess she's Tomo no matter what. I'm glad._

**00000**

Kaorin, who had been watching and listening to them since they ran into the dog, dialed a number on her cell phone. "Kaorin," a man answered. "What's new?"

"I recently discovered that Chiyo should be done with her little potion thing tonight. She's going to her lab to work on it."

"That's very good. You're a good girl Kaorin, I'm glad I discovered you when I did."

Kaorin loathed it when the man praised her. "One more thing, boss."

"What's that?"

"It appears our little swimming star is developing a thing for one of her bodyguards."

The man giggled. "Which one?"

"Your favorite one."

The man gasped. "You mean…"

"Yep."

"Oh, this is _very_ good." The man laughed. "We should use her then tonight."

"So, tonight's the night?"

"Yes, tonight's perfect. You know what to do, right?"

Kaorin nodded. "Yes."

"Ok." The man hung up.

Kaorin sighed. She put her cell phone in her pocket and walked to where she parked her car. She got in. She pulled her cell phone out and stared at it. "I should call Tomo." She dialed Tomo's number. "Yo," Tomo answered in her usual way.

"Tomo, I have some news for you…"

**Duh-duh! Interesante? Sí o no? What's Tomo got to do with any of this? What's this plan? Who's the man Kaorin keeps talking to? Well review, or wait patiently, and you'll find out soon enough my fair readers. (The last question may not be answered, that comes later, later.) The next chapter is muy importante, so keep an eye out (Metaphorically of course.) for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. I can't really write when my brother's around, it makes me nervous. But here is the next chapter. This one has a surprising ending.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah we know I don't know Azumanga Daioh. Quit shoving it in.**

Kagura was laying on her couch, watching T.V. and eating konpeito. (A Japanese candy made from hardened sugar) She glanced at the restroom door. _She takes forever to take a bath._ Kagura sighed. "My water bill gonna be so high." Kagura turned her attention back to the T.V. After awhile she looked up and saw Tomo standing over her.

"Hi," Tomo said. Startled, Kagura sat up and bumped heads with Tomo. They each rubbed their heads in pain. "Damn Kagura! What's your problem?"

"What's _your_ problem? How long were you standing there?"

"Not long. If I had known you were gonna attack, I wouldn't have stood there." Tomo walked over to the other side of the couch and jumped into the empty spot.

"You have a hard head."

Tomo crossed her arms. "It needs to be hard to protect my awesome brain. Plus yours isn't so soft either." Tomo then glanced at the T.V. and saw what Kagura was watching. "Ah, Lupin the Third! I love this show." Tomo turned her full attention to T.V.

"Uh…Tomo…" Kagura couldn't help but stare at Tomo in awe. _It's amazing how she can pay attention to the T.V. but when someone talks to her she might as well be brain dead._

After the episode finished, Tomo smiled. "That was awesome," she said. Tomo looked at Kagura, who was staring at her. "Hey! You're looking at me weird again."

Kagura shook her head. "Huh?"

"I said you're looking at me weird again."

"No I wasn't. And what do you mean again?"

"Yeah that's the," Tomo counted her fingers, "second time so far."

"What! When was the first time?"

"At the pool today."

Kagura stood up. "I wasn't looking at you weird."

"Yes you were."

"Whatever. I'm going outside." Kagura walked to her front door.

"Hey, should I go too?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna sit on the porch." Kagura went outside and closed the door. She saw Yomi sitting on the porch step. She went and sat next to her. "Hey Yomi."

Yomi looked at Kagura. "Hey."

"Want some konpeito?"

Yomi looked at the bag in Kagura's hand. "Uh…sure." Yomi grabbed a few pieces of candy and ate them.

Kagura leaned back on her arms. She sighed. "You know, being with Tomo all the time is…"

"Driving you crazy?"

"No…it's actually kind of fun."

Yomi shook her head. "Try living with her for four years. I swear I was so close to killing her."

"You lived with her?"

Yomi nodded. "Some how after high school, she got into the same college as me and with my luck we ended up as room mates all four years."

"I feel so sorry for you."

"We all do." There was a small silence between the two and them Yomi spoke again. "So, what do you two do all day?"

"Whatever, I guess. We play video games a lot…I let her win sometimes."

Yomi chuckled. "I see Tomo's grown on you."

Kagura thought about it for a few seconds. "I guess…Hey there's a question I want to ask you."

"What?"

"Does Tomo sleep?" Yomi just stared at Kagura. "Because during these two weeks I haven't seen her sleep."

"Uh…yeah she sleeps. Just not that often. She takes little naps late at night. But for some reason she has trouble staying asleep. One time, when she was drunk, she told me it was because what if someone needed help and she couldn't help because she was asleep." Yomi glanced at Kagura. "Not many people know that she can be really caring at times but me, seeing as I've known since grade school. She just has a weird way of showing it."

"Oh." They were silent again. Kagura sat up and put her hands on her knees. She looked at Yomi. "What do you do out here?"

"I bring a book and read sometimes. Or Sakaki will come and talk to me for a few minutes."

"That sounds boring."

"Not really. Being out here lets me think."

Kagura got up. "Well, I'll leave you to your thinking." Kagura handed the bag of konpeito to Yomi. "You can have the rest. Seeing as your awake all night, it'd be good to have some sugar in your system. I would give them to Tomo, but she doesn't seem to need them."

Yomi grabbed the bag. "Thank you."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night."

Kagura walked back into her house and spotted Tomo hitting her T.V. "Work, you asshole."

"I go outside for a few minutes and you destroy my T.V."

"It's not my fault! I got up to get some water, I came back, sat down and then it turned off." Kagura saw the remote on the couch, she walked over, grabbed it, pressed the on and the T.V. turned on. "Oh! How did you do that? It's like magic!"

"You sat on the remote."

"I knew I sat on something…" Tomo grabbed the remote from Kagura and flopped onto the couch. "You're in the way." Kagura thought about what Yomi said. _"…she can be really caring at times…she just has a weird way of showing it." She sure does has a weird way of showing it. _"Yo, earth to Kagura!"

"Huh?"

"That's the third time! You're creeping me out."

"…uh…I'm going to sleep."

"It's only 10:00."

"So, I'm tired. Good night." Kagura walked off into her room.

"…whatever." Tomo's cell phone rang. "Yo," she answered.

"Hey Tomo."

"Oh, hey Kaorin."

"Do you remember what I told you?"

Tomo smiled to herself. "Of course."

**00000**

_Kagura was racing against someone in a pool. She swam as fast as she could, but for some reason she was losing. She reached the end of the end and the other swimmer was gone. Kagura looked around. "Hello?" Soon, the other swimmer came up from underneath her. "I won. So now I get my prize." Kagura couldn't move. The other swimmer look kind of like…_

"Tomo!" Kagura jolted up in her bed. She was breathing heavily and there was a bead of sweat on her forehead. Her throat was dry. Suddenly her bed room door opened. "What?"

Kagura stared at Tomo in the door way. "I had a nightmare," she finally said. "Get me water."

"Hey I'm your body guard, not your maid."

"I said, 'Get me water'!" Kagura yelled. Tomo grumbled and walked off. She returned a few minutes later with a glass.

"Here." She handed the glass to Kagura. Kagura took it and drank some water then put the glass on the desk next to her bed. She glanced at the clock. It said 3:30 A.M. Kagura decided to ask Tomo what she asked Yomi earlier. "Tomo do you sleep?"

"What?"

"I mean, you've been here for two weeks and I haven't seen you sleep. You're awake when I go to sleep, you're awake when I wake up. You're always awake."

Tomo sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know, when you have to protect someone's life, you have to ignore yourself. You always make sure that person's safe, no matter what." Tomo stared at the ground.

Kagura was taken back by what Tomo said. She sounded so…noble. "Tomo…that sounded…pretty cool."

Tomo snickered. "Did it? I heard that in a movie once and I've always wanted to say it. I figured this was the perfect situation."

Kagura sweat dropped. "Yeah well…"

"Nah, I sleep of course! I'm not like a robot. But I sleep for like an hour or two at night, it's how I keep rolling. That's why Chiyo-chan chose me for this job."

"That's not…healthy. I heard that not sleeping enough can cause heart problems."

"Does it? Hmmm…" Tomo sat on Kagura's bed for a while, actually thinking. _I can't go to sleep because of what Kaorin told me, but…hey Kagura has a comfortable bed…that's it!_ "Hey Kagura. Let me sleep in you bed."

"What!"

"I actually just woke up a little while ago and I just can't go back to sleep unless I sleep somewhere really comfortable. And you're bed is super comfortable."

"You can't sleep in my bed…where am I gonna sleep?"

"On the bed." Kagura's jaw dropped. Satisfied, Tomo smiled. "It's settled then." Before Kagura knew what was happening, Tomo had jumped next to her on the bed and was nestled next to her under the blanket.

Kagura eyed Tomo laying on her back next to her. "You could've at least gotten a different blanket."

Tomo yawned. "I'm too tired. I don't feel like going all the way to the living to get my blanket."

"Fine, just don't try anything funny." Kagura turned, her back facing Tomo.

"Yeah, yeah…good night…_good night!_"

"Good night," Kagura grumbled. _This is too much._

Tomo stared at the ceiling. _This is good…even if I fall asleep, I'll be right here when the time comes…I just can't fall asleep._ Tomo looked over at Kagura next to her. _Damn, why does it have to be her…I guess it can't be helped…Kaorin this plan better work._ Tomo fell asleep.

**00000**

Chiyo yawned. She had gone to her lab after she woke up in the middle of the night to work on her potion. "Finally, it's done." Chiyo checked her watch. "5:00, better get back so I can sleep a little more." Chiyo suddenly felt someone grab her from behind.

**00000**

Osaka woke up and went to the restroom. After she was done she walked over to Chiyo's bed. "I wonder where Chiyo-chan is…oh a note. She picked up the piece of paper on Chiyo's bed. _Went to the lab. Be back in a while._ Osaka put the note back and went to her bed to go back to sleep. She laid down and closed her eyes. She opened them and saw someone standing over her. Then she saw darkness.

**00000**

Yomi was sitting underneath the tree in front of Kagura's house. She jumped up when she heard the bushes rustle behind her. Someone came up behind her and hit her on the head. Hard.

**00000**

Sakaki was walking in the backyard when she spotted a cat. She walked over to pet it. She slowly reached her hand out. Then it bit her and ran away. Sakaki stared at her hand. After a while she felt drowsy and fainted.

**00000**

Kagura woke up and the first thing she noticed was that Tomo's arms were wraped around her. Kagura jumped out of the bed and yelped. Tomo woke up. "Huh? What?"

Kagura blushed. "Uh…spider in the bed."

"Did you kill it?"

"No…"

"Oh ok." Tomo went back to sleep. _For someone who doesn't sleep that much, she sure is a hard sleeper._ Kagura thought. Kagura looked at the clock. 5:30. She grabbed her sweats and walked out of the room, not wanting to change in front of Tomo whether or not she was asleep. After she finished changing, she walked back into the room to wake Tomo up but Tomo wasn't in the bed. "Where'd she go?" She turned around and when she did, someone tackled her and pinned her to the bed.

"Good morning."

"Uh…good morning…Tomo…" Kagura's checks began to burn when she realized Tomo was on top of her.

Tomo just stared at her. "You know…you're cute when you blush."

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah…you're cute."

"Uh…that's nice Tomo…but…" Kagura tired to get up, but Tomo kept her down. _When did she get so strong?_

"Do you like me?"

"Well…Tomo…I…uh…"

"Cos, I like you."

Kagura tried to get up, but to no anvil. She wondered why Tomo was acting so…un-Tomo. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"You do like me don't you. That's what my friend told me earlier." Tomo smiled.

Kagura didn't know what was happening. This wasn't the Tomo she knew. "I like the other Tomo…" Kagura broke free and pushed Tomo off of her. She started running.

Tomo got up. "Kagura don't run." She ran after Kagura and caught up to her before she could reach the front door. She grabbed her from behind. "Just go to sleep." Tomo put a handkerchief soaked in chloroform over Kagura's mouth and nose. After a short struggle Kagura was unconscious.

**Ooh and the plot thickens even more. Hehe…I'm evil! Please review! That would make me very happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now then I don't own Azumanga Daioh.**

When Kagura finally regained consciousness, she noticed she was laying down in a dark room. She tried getting up, but every time she moved a surge of pain flowed through her body. "Where the hell-" The door to the room opened and someone walked in.

"Ah, you're awake." Kagura tensed up as the person came closer. "I didn't want the chloroform to be used, seeing as the dose it takes to render you unconscious is lethal, but you're so feisty, you let me with no choice." Kagura remembered that Tomo was the one who used the chloroform on her, but this person talking wasn't Tomo.

"But how…"

The light turned on, and Kagura saw a man with messy hair and glasses standing open mouthed. He was holding a bottle with green liquid in it. "Nice, isn't it? Chiyo-chan's potion. She finished it today and I was there to congratulate her." Kagura then realized he must've used the potion to trick her into thinking he was Tomo, but then what happened to Tomo? Kagura tried to get up again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Because I found a muscle tenser in Chiyo's lab. It tenses up certain muscles in your body, so when you move all you feel is pain."

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

The man's expression didn't change. "Because, you get the attention of all the girls." He turned off the light and left the room.

**00000**

Chiyo woke up. She was sitting against a wall in a windowless room. The lighting was bright white and it hurt her eyes when she opened them. She looked around the room and noticed there was no furniture. "Where am I?"

Chiyo sat there for a while, trying to remember what happened. She heard someone groan next to her. She looked to her right and saw Sakaki waking up. When Sakaki was fully aware of her surroundings she noticed Shiyo sitting next to her. "What is this?"

"I don't know Sakaki-san."

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake up." Chiyo looked to her left and saw Osaka standing next to her.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know Chiyo-chan. I woke up here." Osaka sat down. "I don't think Yomi is doing too good." Osaka pointed to Yomi, who was sitting in the corner across from them.

Yomi held a piece of bloodstained cloth to the back of her head.

"Oh my-" Chiyo got up and walked over to Yomi. "What happened?"

Yomi looked up at Chiyo. "I got hit on the head."

"Let me see." Chiyo kneeled down next to Yomi. She removed the cloth and inspected the back of Yomi's head. "Well it's not bleeding anymore, but there's a cut. It should be alright." Yomi nodded, she knew she could trust Chiyo. "I wonder how we got here. The last thing I remember was working on my potion, then someone grabbed me."

Osaka walked over. "That's kinda like me. I went to bed and opened my eyes and then…" Osaka sat down. "We're screwed."

They sat there in silence. Yomi then noticed something she hadn't before. "Where's Tomo?"

**00000**

Just outside of Kaorin's house a truck pulled up. The person driving the truck pulled out a cell phone and called Kaorin. "Hello," she answered.

"Kaorin, open the gate."

"I can't."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because if I do that, my boss will get suspicious. He's already questioning why you weren't at the house."

"Screw your boss."

Kaorin gagged. "I'd rather not."

"Well, then I'll just have to sneak in."

"You know the way around my house right?"

"Of course."

"Well, good luck Tomo."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." Tomo hung up and thought back to the day before.

**-Flashback-**

Tomo and Kagura had just gotten back to the house. Kagura was in her room and Tomo was laying on the couch when her cell phone rang. "Yo," she answered.

"Tomo, I have some news for you."

"What's up Kaorin?"

"Well…let's just say I know who's after Kagura."

Tomo sat up. "What? How?"

"I kind of…work for him."

"Holy hell! What the hell Kaorin! How come you didn't tell me!" Tomo yelled into the phone.

"It's not like I want to work for him. I'm in debt to him."

"Well, who is it?"

"I can't tell you yet. But he's going to try to get Kagura tonight…I want you to let him."

"Hell no!"

"Please Tomo! I have a plan to expose him. Everyone thinks he's a saint, but I know the real him. Everything will work out…I promise."

Tomo thought it over. "Promise on Sakaki," she finally said.

"What?"

"Promise on Sakaki that it'll work and I'll do it."

"Well…ok fine…I promise on Sakaki."

"How will I know he's coming?"

"I'll make this noise," Kaorin made a whistling noise, "when you hear that, hide or something so you don't get caught."

"This better work."

"Don't worry it will."

**-Flashback ends-**

"I should've stayed working at the mall," Tomo said. "I need reinforcements." Tomo dialed a number on her cell phone.

**00000**

The man walked down the hallway and into a surveillance room. He saw Kaorin sitting at the desk. "Kaorin."

"Yes?"

"Did you find her?"

Kaorin became uneasy. "Uh…no. I don't know where she is."

"I wonder where she is. If she's out there then she can come in at any moment."

"Don't worry, we'll find Tomo, Mr. Kimura."

"Ok. I trust you Kaorin." Mr. Kimura walked out of the room.

**00000**

A white car came speeding down the street. It came to a sudden stop next to Tomo, who was leaning against the truck. Two women came out of the car. The one with blackish hair began to scold Tomo. "How could you let this happen? You should've stopped him."

"Quiet down Nyamo," her brown hair counter part said. "What's done is done."

"Yukari, you aren't mad she let the client _and_ her team mates get captured?"

"It's done, let it go." She walked over to Tomo and patted her on the back. "I would've done the same thing."

"I worry for future clients," Minamo deadpanned.

Tomo nodded. "Alright, it's time to commence Operation: Search and Rescue."

"Have you thought of a plan?" Minamo asked.

"No." Minamo and Yukari sweat dropped. "I was hoping you'd think of something." Tomo looked at Minamo expectantly.

Minamo sighed. "Give me a moment." Minamo leaned against the truck and crossed her arms in thought. After a few minutes she finally spoke. "Ok, here's what we're gonna do…"

**Oh, there are so many twists and turns in the story, it's even hard for me to keep up. So, what's the plan? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, the last chapter. I didn't expect to finish it **_**this**_** soon. Look foreword to my next story, which is in the making as I type. (Meaning my mind is formulating the plot.) Well without further a due, here's the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh's not mine, but the story is. I take pride in that.**

Tomo positioned herself on the tree. She grabbed her rope gun in one hand and pulled out her walkie talkie and said, "Agent Wildcat, in position, over."

"Agent Reckless Driver in position, over" Yukari's voice came over the walkie talkie. They then waited for Minamo to respond. "Hurry up Nyamo."

"I don't like my name," she finally said.

"Oh come on, you only have to say it once. Oh and when you're done talking say 'over', over." Tomo said.

"Fine…Agent Dateless in position…over."

Tomo pointed her gun at house. "Commence Operation: Search and Rescue," they said in unison. _Which we wouldn't have to be doing if not for Tomo._ Minamo thought. Tomo shot the gun and was pleased when she hit her target, mainly because she usually missed. She tied the gun to a branch, made sure the rope could support her weight and glided across it. When she reached the roof, she let go of the rope and cut it. "Ok, I'm on the roof, now…I forgot what I do next…" Tomo thought the plan over. "Oh right, go in through the skylight."

Tomo searched the roof. "I remember one being here…alright here it is!" Tomo walked over to it and looked down into the house. "That…sure is a long way down." Tomo opened the skylight. "I wish I had another cool gadget." She gripped the edge and slowly lowered herself into the house. "Ok…here it goes." She let go and fell to the ground. She winced but stood up. "It's a good thing I'm used to falling…Step one complete."

**00000**

Minamo climbed into an open window, made her way to the front door and opened it. There she found Yukari. Yukari walked in and Minamo closed the door. "Do you think we should've told Tomo to come in through the front door with us?" Minamo asked.

Yukari shook her head. "No, she's the reason I have to work on a Saturday. She doesn't deserve my mercy."

Minamo just sweat dropped. "Well let's continue the operation. We have to find Chiyo and the others."

**00000**

Kagura continued to lay where she was. It didn't hurt as much to move as it did before. _This is crazy…and confusing…and I don't know what's going on._ Kagura let out a frustrated groan. "Fuck." Then the door opened and someone walked in. _Damn, it's that weird dude again._

"Hey," the person said, but it was a soft voice. The person walked over to where Kagura laid. "My name's Kaorin. I'm sorry about Mr. Kimura, he's always been that way." Kagura stayed silent. "Don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time." Kagura wanted to punch Kaorin right then and there but the pain in her arm stopped her. Kaorin held a bottle in front of Kagura's mouth. "Here, drink this…don't worry it won't hurt you, I promise." Kagura didn't know whether to trust her or not. "If you don't drink this, you could die."

Kagura's eyes widened. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and drank the liquid. After a few minutes Kaorin said, "I think you can move now."

Kagura slowly sat up. She looked at Kaorin. "Th-thank you."

"It's no problem, just stay here until that man comes back in here." Kaorin was about to walk out.

"Um…why are you helping me?"

Kaorin smiled. "I don't like Mr. Kimura. He's been following me since high school." Just as Kaorin opened the door she said, "Next time he comes in here, hit him as hard as you can."

Kagura looked at her fists. "Definitely."

**00000**

As soon as Kaorin reached the surveillance room, her cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Kaorin, I'm in the house, where is everyone?"

"Tomo? I didn't even hear you come in. Yomi and the others are in the basement and Kagura's in my room…I swear I'm moving after this."

"Ok, got it."

"Oh, but be careful because the man could be anywhere in the house. It is pretty big ya know."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Tomo when you're done, meet me in the front of the house."

"You got it. Later." Tomo hung up. Kaorin put her cell phone in her pocket. She went over to the desk in the room and pulled out a video.

**00000**

"Agent Wildcat to Agent Dateless, over."

"What is it Tomo? Over."

"Yomi and friends are in the basement. It's in the back of the house, over."

"Ok, over."

"Oh one more thing…uh…oh yeah be careful, the dude's in the house. When you're done meet in the front. There's going to be a chick waiting there so don't freak out. Just tell her you're with me…uh…over and out."

Minamo put her walkie talkie away. "Ok Yukari, they're in the basement."

Yukari looked around. "I wonder why there's no lights on."

Minamo walked to the back of the house and saw a staircase that lead to an underground room. "Is that it?"

"Of course it is, Nyamo." Yukari and Minamo walked down the staircase. At the end, there was a door. Minamo tried to open it, but it didn't budge. She saw a pad lock.

"It's locked."

"Let me see." Yukari pulled out a bobby pin from her pocket. She began to fiddle with the lock on the door and in a few moments the lock came undone. Yukari removed it. "There we go."

"When did you learn how to pick a lock?"

"Right now." Minamo sweat dropped. Minamo opened the door and with a bright white light. "Wow. That's bright." When their eye's adjusted to the light they saw Chiyo, Osaka, Sakaki and Yomi sitting on the other side of the room. "Hey guys," Yukari said.

Chiyo jumped up in delight. "How did you find us?"

"Tomo informed us of what happened," Minamo answered.

"What happened to Tomo?" Yomi asked, standing up.

"Apparently, Tomo let you guys get caught because her friend had a plan and promised you'd be alright."

Everyone was silent. "I swear…Tomo's the dumbest person in the world," Yomi said through gritted teeth.

"Come on, we gotta get to the front of the house." Minamo and Yukari walked out of the room, followed by the others.

**00000**

Tomo walked through the house. "This chick needs to pay her light bill or something, it's too dark." Tomo came to a row of doors. "Now which one was hers again?" She walked up to the doors. One had a sign that said _Kaorin's Room_ in Koarin's handwriting. "Obviously." Tomo opened the door and walked in. "Kagu-" Tomo was met with a punch in the face. Tomo fell to the floor.

"Asshole," Kagura said, standing over Tomo.

Tomo got mad. "ASSHOLE!? I come to save you and you punch me. You're the asshole."

"Tomo?"

Tomo stood up. "Who the hell did you think I was?"

Kagura hesitated. "H-How do I know you're really Tomo?"

"If you need proof, I have my I.D. in my pocket." Kagura reached into Tomo's pockets. "Hey…hey what are you doing?"

"Checking for chloroform."

"Chloro-what?"

Kagura pulled her hands out of Tomo's pockets. "Nothing."

"Whatever. Come on we gotta go now before this dude comes." Tomo grabbed Kagura's arm and lead out of the room.

**00000**

Tomo and Kagura reached the front of the house where Kaorin, Yukari, Minamo and everyone else was waiting. "Who are they?" Kagura pointed at Yukari and Minamo.

"Our bosses," Tomo said. When Tomo and Kagura reached them, Yomi gave Tomo an uppercut. When Tomo finally came-to she yelled at Yomi. "Why is everyone hitting me today?"

"Because you're an idiot," Yomi said.

Minamo stopped them. "Now's not the time to fight. We need to get out of here now." They walked out of the house.

Tomo walked over to Kaorin. "What's with the tape?"

"It's video footage of Mr. Kimura, that's the man's name. It's footage of him capturing everyone. I'm taking it to the police…thank you for letting me carry out my plan."

Tomo put her arm around Kaorin. "No problem! All it cost me was everyone's trust and a few punches to the face." They were almost at the gate. "I can't believe we pulled this off."

As soon as they reached the gate, Mr. Kimura appeared from the other side. He saw Kaorin. "Ah, Kaorin. How could you betray me? After I paid your way through college because you and your parents couldn't." He eyed the rest of the group. "Hello, my name is Mr. Kimura. And might I say I love all of you."

"Hey, mister whatever, you can't say that," Tomo said, walking up to him.

"Tomo stop." Kaorin tried to grab Tomo, but couldn't in time.

Tomo stood right in front of Mr. Kimura and jabbed him in chest. Mr. Kimura chuckled. "You know I love almost as much as I love Kaorin and Kagura."

"You mother-"

Mr. Kimura grabbed Tomo. Minamo pulled out her gun. Mr. Kimura just luaughed, pulled out his gun and put it on Tomo's head. "If you want her to live, then put your gun down."

"Hey, let me go." Tomo tried to get out of his grasp. _He's stronger than he looks._

Minamo sighed in defeat and put her gun on the ground. "Good," Mr. Kimura said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bottle.

Chiyo flinched. "Is that my-" Mr. Kimura drank the liquid and ran off with Tomo. Minamo grabbed her gun and ran after him, followed by the others. Mr. Kimura turned the corner, and when the group turned the corner they saw…two Tomos standing in front of them!

"It's Attack of the Clones," Osaka cried out.

Minamo pointed her gun back and forth. "I don't know which one to shoot."

"Kimura! Shoot Kimura!" Yukari yelled.

"I would if I knew which was which!" Minamo yelled back.

Each Tomo pointed at eachother. "That's Kimura," they said at the same time.

"You're not Tomo! I'm Tomo!" One yelled.

"No you're not! I am, idiot!" The other yelled. It was very confusing for everyone.

Minamo thought._ Ok, maybe I should knock them both out. That might-_ Minamo's thoughts were cut off when Kagura grabbed her gun and shot the Tomo on their right. The Tomo left standing raised her arms in defense when the gun was shot, but then lowered them when she realized she wasn't shot. Everyone stared in silence at her. _Did she shoot the right one?_ Minamo thought. The Tomo on the floor changed back to Mr. Kimura. Then Tomo yelled, "Crap Kagura! You could've shot me. Do you think?"

Everyone stared at Kagura. "How did you know that was the right one?" Yomi asked.

"Tomo has a cut on her nose from when I punched her earlier. I noticed only one had the cut, and I figured that was her."

"There's a cut on my nose?" Tomo yelled. "Holy crap! You permanently scarred my face. I should sue you!"

"Is he dead?" Kaorin pointed at Mr. Kimura.

Chiyo inspected him. "No, Kagura shot him in the shoulder. The shock of the shot probably caused him to pass out."

"We better turn him in," Minamo said, picking him up from his right side. "Yukari help me."

"Nah, I'm done for the day."

"If you help me…I'll buy you drinks and Korean barbeque."

"Alright." Yukari picked up Mr. Kimura from the other side. They carried him to Yukari's car and put him in. "He's gonna love my driving."

For a split second, Minamo felt sorry for Mr. Kimura. _Ah, he deserves it._ "Meet us at the police station," Minamo yelled at the group, who were getting into the truck. Minamo and Yukari got in the car and drove off.

Yomi, Sakaki, Chiyo and Kaorin got into the cab of the truck. "Kaorin, I'm excited to hear what you've been doing all these years," Chiyo said.

Tomo, Kagura and Osaka got in the back of the truck. "I hate the back," Tomo grumbled.

"Sometimes, I swallow bugs when we're driving really fast," Osaka said. The truck started and they drove off.

Tomo and Kagura sat next to each other but they didn't talk for a while. Finally Kagura said, "Well, since you caught that guy, you're not my body guard anymore, so…"

"I guess…we could be friends right?"

Kagura smiled. "Definatly."

**-The End-**

**Written by Tomo **

**Directed by Yomi **

**Produced by Chiyo**

**Script: Tomo **

**Props: Osaka**

**Editing: Chiyo **

**Last minute touch ups: Kagura & Yomi**

**Camera: Chiyo's dad**

**Costumes and make up: Kaorin**

**Casting: Sakaki**

**Distribution: Yukari, Minamo & Kimura**

**Cast (In order of Appearance)**

**Kagura-----Kagura**

**Azuki Hitaki-----Yomi's Dad**

**Little Chiyo-----Chiyo**

**Sakaki----Sakaki**

**Yomi-----Yomi**

**Osaka-----Osaka**

**Tomo----Tomo**

**Older Chiyo-----Chiyo's Mom**

**Kaorin-----Kaorin**

**Simon-----Kagura's Dad**

**Mr. Kimura-----Mr. Kimura **

**Minamo "Nyamo"-----Minamo**

**Yukari-----Yukari**

**Other Tomo-----Tomo's mom**

"Well that was the ultimate time waster," Yukari said as she turned the lights on to her class room.

"Yukari, you were asleep the whole time!" Tomo said.

"Not at the end. Why didn't I get more screen time?" Yukari flopped back at her desk. "Do whatever you want for the remainder of the class." Yukari fell asleep

The girls gathered at Yomi's desk. Chihiro came over and sat with them. "That was a great movie. How did you get Kimura to be in it?"

"It was easy, when heard Kaorin was gonna be in it, he jumped," Tomo said. Then she gave Kaorin a suspicious glance. "Come to think of it, when you heard Sakaki was gonna be in it, you went ballistic." Kaorin blushed and glanced at Sakaki, who didn't seem to be paying attention. "It's hard to believe any of us can act."

"It's hard to believe you can write a story and a script," Yomi said.

"Is there gonna be a sequel?" Chihiro asked.

Tomo jumped up. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that! Under Protection 2: Revenge! Now fatherless, Kimura's daughter seeks revenge on Kagura for shooting him. Thus, Tomo and the group are called to protect her. Tensions rise, feelings are spilled, and a life is lost! It'll be a hit in the school."

"If you do write a sequel, don't put any tackling. I got a bruise from when you tackled me in that one scene and pinned me on the bed," Kagura said.

"You're a sissy."

"Whatever, I just wasn't prepared because I didn't know you were gonna tackle me _that _hard."

"Sure…I believe ya," Tomo said. "So, how about it? Who wants a sequel? Maybe you can have a part too Chihiro."

"This movie was troublesome enough," Yomi said.

"My dad's mad because we wrecked his truck," Osaka said.

"I don't think my mom will do it, she's really busy," Chiyo said.

"I Mayaa's sick," Sakaki said.

"I can't do it," Kaorin said. Even though she really could, she just didn't want to because Sakaki wasn't going to.

Tomo looked at Kagura with a smile. "It's summer and bruises look bad with a swimsuit," Kagura said.

Tomo sat back down in a humph. "Fine, it's not like I wanted to do it anyways."

**Yay! It's done! Out of all the fanfics I've written on other websites, this is the first I've finished. (Not including one shots) Nice ending huh? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and if you will, review one last time for this story. Thanks to all the silent readers. Basically thanks to everyone who stuck with the story. Well, adios amigos.**


	10. Surprise Chapter

**As I said, there'd be a pairing. Well I always keep my word. Hehe…I couldn't help but write this. Seriously.**

Tomo knocked on the door impatiently. In her right hand there was a video. She was wearing a backpack. Finally, Kagura opened it. "Tomo wh-hey!" Tomo walked into Kagura's house. She immediately went to Kagura's room, with Kagura following. "What are you doing?"

"Kagura, who was at the door?" Kagura's dad called from the living room.

"It's Tomo."

"Tell her she's paying for anything she brakes this time."

"Ok." Kagura closed the door to her room and turned to Tomo. "Hear that?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah whatever," Tomo was looking around the room. "Where's your VCR?"

"On the floor next to the T.V. Why?"

Tomo looked at the T.V. "Oh." Tomo walked over turned the T.V. and the VCR on. She put the video in the VCR and sat on the floor.

"What movie is that?" Kagura went and sat next to Tomo.

"The movie I wrote."

"We're gonna watch the whole thing?"

"No." Tomo pressed fast foreword button on the VCR. "There's something I want you to see." The scenes from the movie played at a fast speed and reached the credits. Tomo pressed play. "It says something after all this crap, but Yukari stopped it before it got there."

**Written by Tomo**

**Directed by Yomi **

**Produced by Chiyo**

**Script: Tomo **

**Props: Osaka**

**Editing: Chiyo **

**Last minute touch ups: Kagura & Yomi**

**Camera: Chiyo's dad**

**Costumes and make up: Kaorin**

**Casting: Sakaki**

**Distribution: Yukari, Minamo & Kimura**

**Cast (In order of Appearance)**

**Kagura-----Kagura**

**Azuki Hitaki-----Yomi's Dad**

**Little Chiyo-----Chiyo**

**Sakaki----Sakaki**

**Yomi-----Yomi**

**Osaka-----Osaka**

**Tomo----Tomo**

**Older Chiyo-----Chiyo's Mom**

**Kaorin-----Kaorin**

**Simon-----Kagura's Dad**

**Mr. Kimura-----Mr. Kimura **

**Minamo "Nyamo"-----Minamo**

**Yukari-----Yukari**

**Other Tomo-----Tomo's mom**

Kagura waited, but nothing came on the screen. "What is it?"

"Just wait." After waiting a few more moments, a message appeared on the screen.

**For Kagura, who is the big boobed, idiot jock I love, and the greatest girlfriend.** **EVER!**

Kagura let out a smile. "Oh cool! I love you too." Kagura gave a Tomo a kiss.

"So, does that mean you'll be in the sequel?"

"I already told you, bruises look bad with a swimsuit."

"Aw, but they're love bruises. Who doesn't want that?"

"Me."

Tomo crossed her arms. "Some girlfriend you are."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll think about it."

"Alright!" Tomo reached into her backpack and pulled out a thick pile of paper. She put it in Kagura's lap.

"What's this?"

"The script."

"What?" Kagura flipped through the pages. "How'd you write it so fast?"

Tomo shrugged her shoulders. "I had motivation." Tomo smiled at Kagura and Kagura smiled back. "The money!"

Kagura sweat dropped. "We didn't make any money for the first movie, we spent money on it."

"I know, but it wasn't my money, it was Chiyo-chan's so that was my motivation."

"And you call me an idiot."

"At least I can write a story." Tomo got up.

"Hey, where ya going?"

"I gotta get my other actors."

Kagura stood up and grabbed Tomo's arm. "Do it later."

"Why?" Kagura just looked at the bed. "Oh…_oh_, you perv."

Kagura just smiled and gave Tomo a kiss.

**Ok, this is the last chapter. For real this time. Haha…Please review. Peace out homies!**


End file.
